


The Non DCJ Collection

by pherryt



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Drowning, Angst, Drowning, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Pining, Proposals, fear of water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Random stories with different pairings of Dean and Cas and Jimmy that aren't DCJ or Destiel





	1. Dean/Jimmy - Always Time for Ice-Cream

**Author's Note:**

> 43 - unforth-ninawaters asked: #53, Dean/Jimmy  
> “Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!” 
> 
> Word Count 811
> 
> This was a lot of fun - and some feelings crept in too. When i wrote it, it was apparantly also nearly 4am for me, interestingly enough, (and i was taunted by the fact that I did have Ice Cream in the freezer. I am *fairly* sure i went to bed without eating ice cream...  
> maybe

Jimmy. The answer is always Jimmy.

Dean should have remembered that.

“Don’t move,” Jimmy admonished him, placing the ziplock bag of ice against Dean’s eye. “Damn, you’re gonna have a mighty fine shiner, come tomorrow.”

“Yeah, and it’s all your fault,” Dean groused at his best friend.

“Dude! You attacked me first!” Jimmy protested indignantly.

“Because you broke into my room in the middle of the night! I thought someone was burglarizing me!” Dean had to restrain himself from yelling. His heart was still pounding from being woken up so suddenly by the crash Jimmy had caused when crawling in through his slightly open window and tripping over his gym bag. “What was I _supposed_  to think?”

“You were supposed to wake up and say ‘Jimmy, what the fuck are you doing here?’ with one of those stupid smiles on your face when you’re trying to pretend to be angry at me, but you’re not really, and then I woulda said ‘Why, Dean, don’t you think now is the  _perfect_ opportunity to go out for ice cream?’ and then of course, _you_  woulda exclaimed, ‘What a great idea! How do you come up with such perfect ideas all the time, Jimmy?’ and then I woulda said – “

“Whoa, dude, slow down and breathe! Now…Ice Cream? At – “ Dean twisted to find his alarm clock and peered at it blearily with his good eye. “4am? Seriously, Jimmy? Who the fuck crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!”

Jimmy shrugged sheepishly, “Uh, me, apparently.” He turned away to start picking up all the things he’d knocked over when Dean’s hand flung out and grabbed his wrist. Jimmy looked back in surprise.

“Jim…are you okay?” Dean asked in concern. Jimmy had been acting all sorts of off for weeks. Moping about, disappearing at odd times, being overly cheerful at others even though he was obviously not feeling it. Dean had at first given him space, then had tried to talk to him about it, but Jimmy had managed to somehow be evasive.

Jimmy shrugged again, “Yeah, I just couldn’t sleep, is all.”

“Why?” Dean lowered the makeshift ice pack from his face to try and get a better look at Jimmy’s face. Jimmy wouldn’t look him in the eye. “C’mon, man, you gotta talk to me. Somethings wrong, let me help?” It was killing Dean to see Jimmy like this. What he wouldn’t give to just be able to take him in his arms and just hold him, kiss him till he smiled.

But they were just best friends, and best friends didn’t do that.

Jimmy reached forward, grabbing the bag of ice and placing it back over Dean’s eye. “Hey, you gotta keep icing this, or people are really gonna think I tried to murder you or something.”

“Jimmy, please, what’s wrong?” Dean reached up to cover Jimmy’s hand with his own. Jimmy inhaled sharply and looked at Dean, his eyes wild.

“I-I’m so sorry I hurt you,” Jimmy choked out.

“What, this? Pfft, that’s nothing. I’ve hurt myself worse on the job,” Dean scoffed, then continued on in a softer, encouraging voice. “C’mon, let me help you. What’s wrong?”

Jimmy stared at him, a deer caught in headlights, eyes wide and mouth moving but making no sound. Finally, he blurted, choking on the words, “I’m in love with you.”

If it was possible, his eyes widened further – Dean wasn’t if it was in horror that he’d said the words out loud or shame that he had feelings for another man (not that Dean had ever thought Jimmy was homophobic, but sometimes you never really knew) – and Jimmy scrambled to pull away and stand up.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to tell you – “ His voice was a harsh, broken whisper.

Dean dropped the ice pack for the second time and reached for Jimmy as he’d longed to do earlier. Acting quickly, before Jimmy could draw away, Dean dropped a quick, chaste kiss to the other man’s lips.

Jimmy stilled and stared at him, stunned. “Dean?”

“I don’t know why you’re so upset that you told me, ‘cause I feel like celebrating. God Jimmy, how I’ve wanted to hear those words for so long,” Dean breathed out.

“Really?” Jimmy’s eyes were shining as he stared up at Dean.

“Yeah. ‘course most people date first before they fall in love, but you never were one for doing things the way they’re normally done. So whattya say we go out on our first date and have some ice cream?”

“I say…yeah…but um,” Jimmy licked his lips and his eyes flicked downwards briefly before meeting Dean’s eyes again. “Can I uh, y’know,” he edged closer to Dean, reaching out gently touch his face, “have another kiss?”

It was closer to 6 before they finally got their Ice Cream.

Best first date ever.


	2. Dean/Jimmy - The Almost Surprise Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 51 Anonymous asked: “Marry me.” Deanjimmy
> 
> 675 words with fluff!

Dean shifted the box in his arms. He looked up at the window, the warm yellow glow that flowed from it invitingly and he shifted again, giving himself a nice, firm nod.

Taking a breath, he let himself into the house he and Jimmy shared. He slowly, quietly nudged the door shut and snuck down the hall. He paused before the door to the study and listened. He heard music, but just below that, the clacking of keys.

Good. Jimmy was distracted.

Holding his breath Dean darted past the door and let the momentum carry him into their bedroom. He almost tripped over some clothes Jimmy had left out earlier and he had to bite back the curse that nearly ripped out of his mouth.

No! He had to stay quiet, couldn’t tip Jimmy off before it was time. Dean paused again, straining his ears but he couldn’t hear anything but the music. No clacking of keys which could be bad, but neither did he hear any telltale footfalls, so that was good. He relaxed and moved further into the room.

Approaching the bed, Dean set down the box gently on Jimmy’s side - as much as they had sides. Jimmy was an octopus - and looked inside the box, smiling.

After reassuring himself that everything was all set, Dean snuck back out of the house.

This was gonna be great.

He hoped.

Oh fuck, he was so goddamned nervous.

 

* * *

 

Jimmy paused from his typing, thinking he’d heard something in the hall. After a moment, he shook his head and went back to working on his novel.

No, wait…there it was again. He turned down his music and listened hard. His brow furrowed as he heard it again.

Getting up, Jimmy made his way to the bedroom, following the most unlikely of sounds. A box on his bed greeted him with no Dean in sight. But Dean must have been the one to put it there, so where was he?

Warily, yet insanely curious, Jimmy approached the bed and, therefore, the box. Peering inside, his heart stopped, his breathing caught and he raised a trembling hand to cover his mouth.

Inside was the most adorable gray blue kitten, just old enough to be separated from its mother. It wore a blue collar and was sleepily yawning, giving out a tiny little squeek.

There was a slip of paper under the kitten’s paws and something attached to the collar.

Jimmy gently picked up the kitten, revealing the words underneath. He cradled it’s small form in his hands and his breath caught for a second time as he read the words.

“MARRY ME?”

He finally pulled in a gasping breath and looked back at the kitten that was happily nuzzling his palm. Investigating the collar revealed a silver and blue band and he smiled.

“Dean, you sappy idiot,” Jimmy huffed out, “Where the hell are you?”

“Right behind you, babe,” Dean said softly. Jimmy turned, kitten held protectively in his hands, to see Dean looking very nervous and his arms filled with flowers. “I’m sorry, you weren’t supposed to see this. I’m not quite done – I just, I wanted this to be perfect for you.”

“Dean, you dork, it is perfect,” Jimmy said with a smile, the little kitten mewed as if in agreement. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips, the other man blushing. “The answer is yes, by the way, in case you were wondering.”

“Yeah?” Dean’s lips quirked into a smile, threatening to break into a grin as the nervousness fled him.

“Was there really any doubt?” Jimmy leaned forward for another kiss, this one longer.

Dean was breathless and dazed when Jimmy pulled away. “You really mean it?”

“Yes, Dean, I really mean it,” Jimmy assured with a roll of his eyes. “Now, help me liberate my ring from this little guy’s collar so I can show all the rest of the world that you’re mine and I’m yours.”  Jimmy winked, “Starting tomorrow of course. I have other plans for tonight.”

**  
**


	3. Jimmy/Cas - Afraid to Swim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: For the 300 Words thing if you are still accepting prompts, could you maybe do Jimmy/Cas where Cas is afraid of the water/starts drowning? For "shh, you're safe now." Your blog is LIFE 💕💕💕
> 
> Okay, so, I actually almost drowned when I was 3 and I remember it CLEARLY. I also remember that i was NOT afraid, till my parents freaked out. I’m not as bad as Cas here, but uh….i definitely had an experience to draw from…
> 
> Apparently, i hit 1000 words EXACTLY so I waffled for a bit if i should give this it's own story or not...

When they were three, the Novak’s had gone camping at a lake. And that’s when the trouble started. Pregnant with their sister Anna, driven to distraction by their older brother Gabe, their mother had lost track of the twins for a split second…

All it takes is a split second.

It’s every parent’s worst nightmare. She screeched when she saw them in the water and chased after them, but she was too ungainly, the water pushed her back as she charged in – she saw her boys go under at the same instant (there must have been a drop off) – and in a feat of near herculean strength, she reached the spot she’d last seen them and plunged her arms down into the water, managing – somehow – to get a grip on both of them. An arm in each hand, she hauled them out of the water and dragged them back to the beach.

Gabriel stood gaping on the shore as his mother wrapped the twins in giant towels and sat them down on a cooler. They never left her sight for a second after that, relegating Gabriel to the care of her husband. Chuck had paled in horror that his quick trip to a distant tree had resulted in such a near tragic accident.

For the most part, the twins seemed to take it in stride. It happened. That was that. But as they grew older, as Becky freaked every time they got near the water, as they reached an age where they finally understood what had happened – that’s when thing took a twist.

Jimmy loved the water and hated to be separated from it. He took every class he could to conquer the fear so it wouldn’t conquer him. He drown proofed himself and by the time he was 17, he was captain of the swim team.

Castiel, on the other hand, went the opposite direction. Just the mere mention of the beach or the poolside seemed to paralyze him with fear and he assiduously avoided getting closer to either of the two things.

It took Jimmy years to finally convince Cas that the best thing to do was what Jimmy had done. “I’m not saying you have to join the swim team, Cassie, but if you know how to swim, your chances of drowning will reduce drastically.”

Now here they were at the school pool after hours for a nice, controlled environment. Sometimes, being swim captain had its privileges. This was it. This was Castiel’s’ moment of truth.

But could he really go through with it?

Castiel stood beside the edge of the pool in a pair of speedos – well, Cas didn’t have his own swimming trunks, so he’d had to borrow one of Jimmy’s spare uniforms, and god, he felt so damn exposed – and gulped, trying to psych himself up to dip even one toe into the comfortably warm water.

He could do this. He needed to. For himself, for Jimmy. He could do it.

Mere moments later, found him soaked and collapsed on the side of the pool, breathing hard and sobbing in Jimmy’s arms. Everything had started out fine. He’d stuck to the shallow end, stood there letting his body get comfortable, closing his eyes and regulating his breathing and just trying to keep himself from having a panic attack.

Then Jimmy had come in and tried to teach him how to properly stick his face in the water. “That’s the biggest step right there, Cassie,” he conjoled, getting ready to demonstrate it himself, “a lot of the best swim techniques are easier if you can do that, more fluid, more controlled.”

But there was some sort of disconnect and Cas couldn’t get Jimmy’s directions correct. Or maybe he was still too panicked to properly enact them, because when Cas tried, he found himself inhaling water and choking, a burning sensation reaching through the back of his nose and he spluttered and reeled back – overbalancing and falling backwards.

Shallow water…it’s still enough to drown in if you can’t stop panicking. He flailed as his back hit the water and he went under it. He didn’t go far before he scraped bottom but the water had still closed in over his head. Still gasping and choking from the attempt to put Jimmy’s instructions to use, Castiel wound up swallowing more water before a pair of strong arms gripped him and hauled him up.

Jimmy manhandled his brother to the lip of the pool and – keeping his hand on him, holding him up above the waterline – jumped up awkwardly on the edge and out of the water, dragging Cas along with him. Jimmy winced at the scrapes on Cas’s chest that he was still too upset to notice and pulled him into his arms.

“I’m so sorry, Cas, so sorry. Shhh…you’re safe now. I got ya…” Jimmy babbled as he rocked his brother in his arms, alternated between soothing rubs over his back and pounding to help Cas cough up more water between sobs.

“I can’t do it, Jimmy,” Cas choked out, “I can’t, I can’t…”

“Sshhh…it’s okay…we shoulda started smaller, different. That’s my fault, not yours,” Jimmy assured him. “Next time – “

“NO! No, Jimmy, no next time. I can’t do it…I can’t!” Castiel cringed in Jimmy’s arms, waiting the censure that never came.

“It’s okay, Cassie. I’d never force you. When you’re ready, I’ll tell you my idea. We’ll figure it out from there, okay? For now, we’re done. We’re more than done. Let’s go home,” Jimmy talked in soothing tones though the panic he’d felt when he’d seen his brother lose it had been all encompassing. He was still unsure how he’d kept it together long enough to help Cas and not be a useless lump. But at least he was safe now.

And several months later, when Cas was proudly doggy paddling around the shallow end of the pool with a complete set of nose and eye goggles, Jimmy counted it as a win. 


End file.
